Human
by bearchemar
Summary: Even for better, or for worse, I sometimes wish I never met Dr. Spencer Reid at that Christmas party. [And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.] [You're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye.]


Chapter 1 (towards the end of season four)

~Third Person~

The wavy haired brunette sighed before hitting accept on her cell and said "Hello? Hi, Penny." She was on the phone with her best friend, Penelope Garcia. "Hey Ar-oh in the knee." Penelope said back, making a pun of the brunette's name. "Ha, ha. I'm laughing so hard," the brunette told Penelope. "Sorry, Arabella, doll, but, I am calling to invite you to my Christmas party!"

Arabella scanned her calendar. Blank, for once. "Alright. What time should I come?" she asked Penny. "Seven. Wear a dress, bring your guitar. Oh, and I have some you should meet. He's a co-worker of mine." Penny said this last part excitedly. "Ew, gross. Last time, you sent me on a blind date with one of Kevin's friends! It was gross!" Arabella winced, thinking about it.

~x~x~

Penelope Garcia sat there, bored in her little "office room". JJ had reported that there wasn't any new cases lately. She must have sat there for two, three hours. Then suddenly she gained an idea.

~x~x~

Dr. Spencer Reid fiddled his fingers. The genius had nothing to do, though he was a man with an IQ of 187. _Garcia_. He wondered what the curly haired analyst was doing. He scooted away from his desk, stood up, and walked to her desk, stood up and walked to her office. He opened the door curiously. The good doctor was confused by what he saw.

Penelope was watching a music video that, upon Reid's closer expectation, had a girl playing the guitar and singing.

"Hey, Garcia. What are you watching?" Reid asked. Garcia jumped slightly before responding. "Well Boy Genius," she said using Morgan's nickname, "I'm watching my best friend Arabella Winchester's new music video. She wrote it when I got shot..."

He paused, thinking for a second. "Could you start it from the beginning?"

Garcia got it to start from the beginning.

Reid shut his eyes and he listened to the music.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_  
_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_  
_It's not so pleasant_  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Just sit back and relax_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Just sit back and relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_  
_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_  
_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_  
_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_  
_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_  
_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_  
_Sit back, sit back, bababada_  
_You can take the kid out of the fight_

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_  
_This was no accident_  
_This was a therapeutic chain of events_


End file.
